In cash handling devices (e.g., cash recyclers), some transactions may result in problems or errors for which the cash handling devices do not have a predefined solution or predefined way of indicating the issue.
For example, assume that a cash handling device is only able to scan (and thus automatically recognize) paper currency. Further assume that the cash handling device will allow coins to be deposited into it, but that the cash handling device cannot count automatically or otherwise recognize the deposited coins. In addition, the cash handling device may also be able to scan checks or non-currency paper items.
In this situation, consider a transaction in which $250, for example, is deposited and $200 of the deposit is in the form of paper currency and the remaining $50 balance is in the form of coins. The person making the deposit may indicate to the cash handling device that the amount of the deposit is $250. However, the cash handling device will only be able to recognize automatically $200 of the deposit and will not be able to recognize the remaining $50 of coins. Consequently, there will be a logical and physical mismatch between the amount of money that the cash handling device has recognized and the amount of money that is actually contained therein. Additionally, the cash handling device might not know the cause of the mismatch due to a lack of information.
The same types of problems may be encountered with other cash handling transactions (e.g., rebalances, withdrawals, and the like)